scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Billy White Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Billy White 2
ChannelFiveRockz movie-spoof of "Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2" Cast *Wreck-It Ralph - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *Fix-It Felix - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Rise (Alice Or Alice) *Sergeant Calhoun - Poemi Watanabe (Puni Puni Poemi) *Yesss - Gwen (Total Drama) *KnowsMore - Kiyoshi (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jasper (Butterbean's Café) *Stan Litwak - Doc Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Ariel - Witch Lili *Belle - Rox (Sunny Day) *Jasmine - Marina (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Pocahontas - Mina (Bunnicula) *Fa Mulan - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Tiana - Alex (Totally Spies!) *Rapunzel - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Instutie Of New York) *Merida - Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers) *Anna - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Elsa - Music (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) *Moana - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Snow White - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) *Cinderella - Hazel (Little Charmers) *Aurora - Thumbelina *C-3PO - Timon (The Lion King) *R2-D2 - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Yoda - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Iron Man - Robotboy *Eeyore - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Alice - Becky (Bunnicula) *Grumpy - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Arthur the Virus - Drago's Bewilderbeast (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Scenes *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 1 - Opening Credits/Billy White's Internet *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 2 - The Life *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 3 - Infinity Lost *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 4 - Billy White's Girls *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 5 - Jasper vs. Doc Saturday *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 6 - Billy White Beats up Jasper/Billy White's Corn Song *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 7 - Video Store *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 8 - Billy White and the Rise *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 9 - Hazel meets Frankie Pamplemouse *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 10 - Billy White's Final *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 11 - Jasper Joins Winston Steinburger *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 12 - The Finale *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 13 - Escalator *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 14 - War and Pieces *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 15 - SuperActivations/Doc Saturday vs. Kiyoshi *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 16 - Billy White's Escape Right *Billy White Breaks the Internet - Part 17 - Billy White's Right House/End Credits Movie used *Ralph Breaks the Internet Clip used *Poochini's Yard *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong *Alice Or Alice *Puni Puni Poemi *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures *Butterbean's Cafe *The Secret Saturdays *Witch Lili *Sunny Day *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Bunnicula *The Loud House *Totally Spies *Totally Spies: The Movie *PINY Institute of New York *Rainbow Rangers *Kuu Kuu Harajuku *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina: Friends Forever *Sabrina's Secret Life *The Toy Warrior *Little Chamers *Thumbelina *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Atomic Betty *Horton Hears a Who! *Robotboy *Camp Lakebottom Gallery Billy white by heinousflame-d74rz37.png|Billy White as Wreck-it Ralph Winston Steinburger Profile Photo.png|Winston Steinburger as Fix-it Felix Rise-alice-or-alice-siscon-nii-san-to-futago-no-imouto-139017.jpg|Rise as Vanellope Von Schweetz Poemi Watanabe.jpg|Poemi Watanabe as Sergeant Calhoun Gwen.png|Gwen as Yessss Kiyoshi.png|Kiyoshi as KnowsMore Jasper.png|Jasper as Rancis Fluggerbutter Doc large.jpg|Doc Saturday as Stan Litwak Witch lili by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d94gxhm.jpg|Witch Lili as Ariel Rox.png|Rox as Belle Marina (Girl).jpg|Marina as Jasmine Mina2.png|Mina as Pocahontas Ronnie Anne with bags on eyes.png|Ronnie Anne as Fa Mulan TotallySpies-character large 332x363 alex.jpg|Alex as Tiana Michelle Render.png|Michelle Fairchild as Rapunzel Annabanana.png|Anna Banana as Merida Fresh Beat Band of Spies Kiki 1.png|Kiki as Anna Kuu Kuu Harajuku Music Promo Art.png|Music as Elsa Sabrina Spellman.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Moana Sherbet Toy Warrior.jpg|Princess Sherbet as Snow White Thumbelina.jpg|Thumbelina as Aurora Hazel of Little charmers.jpg|Hazel as Cinderella Timon-the-lion-king-1.01.jpg|Timon as C-3PO Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as R2-D2 Sparky.png.png|Sparky as Yoda Robotboy-327704l.jpg|Robotboy as Iron Man Becky.png|Becky as Alice Horton the Elephant (2008).jpg|Horton as Eeyore Mcgee Transparent 1.png|McGee as Grumpy Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs